Obscured Heirs
by MacabreMonster
Summary: {OUTLAWQUEEN AND SWANQUEEN} -Collaboration with @CelineVanneate on twitter- Regina is in the battle for Henry where she finds out that she wasn't just Henry's mother, but had a child of her own (With Daniel) but Cora hid them. She erased Regina's memory. Now Regina is on a quest to find her child.


Regina and Emma walk down the street together having a quarrel. "Regina he's staying with me for now on." Emma said

"No, he's not." They went back and forth over this on the entire walk to Henry's school. Henry came outside to see both his moms stand with their arms crossed and feuding at each other.

"Hey, mom...and mom." He said quietly. Regina slide her eyes towards Emma. She took Henry by the shoulder and they begin to leave.

"Regina, I'm his real mom...not you. He comes home with me." Emma said with a cocky tone. Regina stopped in her tracks.

"We have also been here before Ms. Swan. You weren't there for those years he was growing up. I was. Besides Henry is the only family I have anymore-" Regina had intense emotion in her voice, but she was interrupted.

"Well, that might not actually be true." Said a familiar voice.

"Grandpa!" said Henry. Regina turned.

"Hello Gold." She said as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Regina asked. Gold put his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I thought my little interjection to your conversation might just be a bit more interesting." Chuckled Gold. Regina paused and looked at Emma.

"I'm listening..." Regina said. They talk for a while. Gold was going in circles talking about how Daniel is gone and Emma never her parents growing up. "Okay, just get to the point." She snapped. More emotion was rallied up inside her with the talk of Daniel.

"Regina, Henry isn't your only child. You have a child of your own...back home of course." Gold smiled as he ended. Regina was flabbergasted. She snapped out of her shock and into her disbelief.

"I would certainly remember if I had a child with Daniel." Regina snapped.

"Well, your mother didn't like it that much. She made you forget the child and she hid it. They have no idea their mother is an evil queen." He laughed. Emma took a quick look at Regina.

"Regina isn't as bad now." Emma said trying to defend her. Regina shot Emma a look. It sent a mixed signal. She was glad for Emma making that comment but also angry.

"Ah yes, but they don't know that now do they?" Gold said playfully. He took out a hand from his pocket and opened it. There was one single magic bean. Regina stared a the bean for a while "Take it and have the chance to see your child or stay here. Your choice." He said. She took it and hid it well in her purse. Mr. Gold smiled and walked away.

"Excuse me." Regina said and walked off to her home.

"Well, that was weird." Emma said sarcastically. She put her arm on Henry's shoulder and leaned on it.

"I've learned that in this town anything is possible." He said. They both walked towards Emma's place. They walked. Emma pondered about what Regina will do or what will happen to her if she leaves to go to her land.

When Regina got home she was constantly wondering about what Mr Gold said to her earlier. About her having a child somewhere who doesn't know anything about her. These thoughts were stinging Regina's mind like salt on a wound. She desperately wanted to call Emma because she felt like talking to someone and Emma was the only one who knew about this. As she picked up the phone dialing Emma's number a certain fear came into her, not knowing why she felt like this she hung up.

The next day the sky was hidden by storm clouds. Regina however did not care. She sat upon a bench at the docks while staring down and wondering should she go back. The conflict in her already was bubbling inside her. This didn't help her many more. Right when she was ready to let her tears flow the sky did it for her.

Regina sat in the rain for a bit. Then sense hit her and she tried to get out of the storm.

There was no other option left for Regina than going to Mr Gold's shop. She asked him what everything was about. So she went to his shop and walked right in. "Gold" she screamed. Gold came out of a dark corner from his shop saying, "Well hello dearie." Regina rolled her eyes and asked him with an angry voice "What the hell were you making up yesterday? Telling me I have a child somewhere from when I was with Daniel. How dare you!"

Gold laughed. "Well, sorry dearie but it's the truth, already gave you the magic bean to find your child what more proof do you need?"

Regina had to swallow some tears and replied "You're lying, this is just one of your tricks!"

Gold looked around and said, "Look, would I really give up the last magic bean if it wasn't true? I am telling you the truth dearie." For a couple of seconds there was an awkward silence. Regina just stared at the floor wondering a billion questions in her head.

"Well, help me find my child then, tell me how I can find him or her."

"Well, the answer is simple, use this magical bean I gave you to go to fairytale land again and go find Hood, Robin Hood." Regina's eyes roles wide open.

"Hood?" She replied. Knowing that he was the person pixie dust led her to, her soulmate. Regina acted like she didn't know him.

"Yes, go find him and tell him I send you. He will help you to find your child." Gold said. Then Regina left his shop.

Knock. Knock. Fell upon Emma's door.

She replied "I'm coming, just a sec!" When she opened it and the person standing there was no other then Regina. She stood there cold and wet. She was shocked. Emma raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing here? Whats wrong?"

"I need your help Swan." Regina said. Emma rested on the door frame and crossed her arms.

"With what?" She asked.

"It's about what Gold told me earlier, the child thing." Regina said as Emma laughed.

"You're not telling me that you're really buying that crap are you? Gold is messing with you!" Regina face was stricken by anger and her voice corse as she replied;

"Are you going to help me or not?" Emma looked confused. She didn't know what Regina wanted her to do.

"Um, well what do you want me to do?" Emma asked. Regina's facial expressions instantly changed as she put up a devilish smile.

"Good."


End file.
